The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing same, in particular, to a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device obtained by mounting a semiconductor chip on a board and then sealing them with a resin, and a method of manufacturing the device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-21251 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology of preventing a die bonding material from reaching the circuit formation surface of a semiconductor chip.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-171156 (Patent Document 2) discloses a step-cut dicing treatment in which after formation of a groove in a semiconductor wafer with a tapered blade, the semiconductor wafer is divided with a blade thinner than the width of the groove.